


I Must Not Tell Lies by elmyraemilie [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth is easier to find when there's no one around to give differing opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Not Tell Lies by elmyraemilie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts), [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Must Not Tell Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169408) by [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/pseuds/elmyraemilie). 



> Many thanks to analise010 for beta-listening. <3

Cover Art created by uniquepov.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:38:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?ebm2twycj1z059a) | **Size:** 69.9 MB

  
---|---


End file.
